


From Below

by Leicis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicis/pseuds/Leicis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan takes what he wants, from whoever he wants, when he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Below

Equius nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels the cold touch of metal bands on his shoulder. Beads of sweat begin to form all over his body, even before he feels a rush of breath against his ear as Eridan says to him in a low voice, "Follow me." Equius only nods, and closes Trollian.  
The other trolls pay them no mind as they exit the lab, too wrapped up in bothering the aliens or pissing off one another. Their walk is silent, save for the gentle thuds of their shoes against the metal floor. Equius doesn't ask where they're headed as he follows Eridan, keeping only a minimal distance behind him. The urge to ask grows stronger as they head past the circle of transportalizers and further down the hallway, but Equius holds his tongue. Questioning the motives of a higher-blooded troll, such as the one he's currently following like a pet, is not an option.  
Eridan continues to quickly stroll down the hallway, thumbs hooked over the edge of his pinstriped pants' pockets, cape flowing behind him like a clichéd scene from a bad action movie. Not that he'd know anything about those, movies were always Karkat's thing, not his. It seems like the hallway goes on in this direction forever, but just as the thought crosses Equius' mind, Eridan suddenly makes a sharp turn and heads down a long flight of stairs, casually taking them two at a time.  
Like the hallway, the stairs seem to go on forever too, only stopping as soon as Equius begins to wonder just how many more steps he has to walk down. When the stairs end, they open up into another hallway, which Eridan immediately continues down.  
"Gettin' tired?" Eridan asks as they walk down the hall, snapping Equius from his thoughts.  
"No..." he replies.  
"Good," is the only reply he receives, and then there's just more silence. The lights embedded in the hallway's ceiling get dimmer as they continue, and it isn't until Equius is squinting behind his sunglasses to see does Eridan stop. He turns to Equius, gesturing slightly with his head for the larger troll to come closer. Equius obeys, and as soon as he's in reach, Eridan grabs his wrist and pulls him just a little bit closer, before pushing him up against the wall.  
Of course, in a typical situation, Eridan wouldn't be able to do this with such ease, or at least wouldn't be able to if Equius was resisting. But Equius isn't resisting, in fact he's almost moving with Eridan's pulls and pushes. He doesn't quite know what Eridan wants from him, but he follows the cues he's given.  
Eridan's nails dig into Equius's wrist, and he looks up at the other troll for a moment, before pushing him down, moving his hand from wrist to shoulder, flinching in disgust at the sheen of sweat that coats the palm of his hand as he does so.  
"Filthy fuckin' landdweller," he mutters as he pulls his hand away, stepping backwards and watching with a small amused smirk on his face as Equius sinks to the ground with a thud. There's something deeply satisfying about having someone that could kill you effortlessly bend to your every whim without question.  
Power is such a lovely thing.  
"Don't move," he commands, looming over the other troll. Equius looks up at the aquatic troll, who stares down at him with half-lidded eyes, arms crossed, not moving. Equius can't stop sweating. His hands are at his sides, and he clenches and unclenches his fists in desperation.  
Eridan keeps staring down at him as he slowly unbuckles his belt and lets his pinstriped pants fall to the floor. Equius hears one of his teeth crack as he clenches his jaw. The seadweller steps out of his pants, kicking them to the side, and kneels over Equius, his razor-sharp teeth bared in a dangerous grin. Equius can't stop stating at Eridan's bone bulge, which is fully erect, the fins that flank its head completely flared out. He feels his own shorts grow that much tighter.  
"Take it out," Eridan says, gesturing with his head at the bulge in Equius' shorts. Equius is quick to obey, his hands immediately rising from his side and opening his shorts, breaking the zipper in the process.  
Eridan laughs. "So fuckin' eager," he says. "Typical of a landdweller. Typical of a freak like you." He bends down over Equius and reaches his hand into the pocket of the other troll’s shorts, pulling out the lubricant that he keeps there, on Eridan's command. Equius watches as Eridan applies the lube to the fingers on one hand, staring at him all the while.  
"You're so big," Eridan says suddenly, placing one of his fingers on the head of Equius' bone bulge. He smirks when it jerks in reaction to his touch. "An' thick. Fuckin' landdwellin' freak."  
Pulling his hand away from Equius' bulge, Eridan kneels down, leaning over Equius.  
“Don’t move, and don’t fuckin’ touch me,” the seadweller snarls. Equius nods lightly, not daring to speak should that be seen as an act of defiance against the highblood.  
Satisfied with Equius’s obedience, Eridan grabs one of the larger troll’s shoulders tightly, reaching his other arm back, behind himself. His hand brushes against Equius’ bone bulge, which stiffens at the contact. Equius bristles, a jolt of pleasure shooting down his spine as another layer of sweat begins to coat his skin, but otherwise does not move from his place underneath the smaller troll. He watches as Eridan slowly begins to penetrate himself with his fingers, his eyes closed and chest heaving slightly. Eridan's command is still in place, so Equius keeps his arms at his sides, even when the aquatic troll falls forwards onto his chest. A few purple strands have come loose from his perfectly styled hair. Equius's eyes follow the curve of Eridan's back, which rises and falls with every breath, and even though he can't see most of Eridan's hand he watches intently anyway.  
Suddenly, Eridan withdraws his fingers from himself and sits up. He rubs more lube onto the palm of his hand and then gives Equius's bulge a few quick pulls, no more than necessary to get him ready.  
Eridan moves again, and now he's kneeling over Equius, his scarf brushing against the other troll's stomach. There's a sharp intake of breath from both as he lowers himself onto Equius's bulge.  
Equius is pretty sure he's going to be sitting in a puddle of his own sweat by the end of all of this.

The seadweller bites his lip and lets out a low, feral noise as he rolls his hips, sinking his body lower onto Equius’ bulge. His nails dig into Equius’ shoulders, and with a loud gasp he drops down the last few inches, burying Equius’ bulge entirely inside himself.  
Equius groans reflexively at the feeling of the seadweller surrounding him. He wants desperately to buck up into the lithe body above him, to feel the purple-blood twist and moan, but he knows that doing so would be impudent and classless, and that he would injure Eridan in the process.  
Blue blood trickles down Equius' chest, courtesy of Eridan's perfectly-filed nails burying their way into his skin. With a toss of his head and another roll of his hips, Eridan slowly raises his body again, just a few inches, before letting out another lewd moan as he sinks back down.  
Equius can't get over how gorgeous Eridan looks right now. His eyes flutter open and closed as he moves himself on top of the larger troll, the gray skin of his face mottled with flushed patches of deep purple. He resists the urge to just reach up and touch Eridan's face, and keeps his hands by his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists in desperation. Even though his blood color is a few shades off from the tyrian purple of true royalty, and the rest of troll society's been destroyed, leaving no real political system to speak of, Eridan is his prince, and he will do damn well what his prince wants him to do.  
"Take off your glasses," Eridan mutters, letting out short gasps in between words. "I want to see how much you're gettin' off on this, you sick freak."  
Equius obeys, reaching up and removing the cracked sunglasses that hide his eyes. Eridan removes one hand from the larger troll's shoulder for just a few moments, reaching up and running a finger over one of the dark blue bags under his eyes, nails running dangerously close to his eyeball. Equius flinches reflexively, and Eridan lets out a small sadistic laugh.  
"I'd have gouged out your fuckin' eyes a long time ago if I wanted to," he growls. He stares piercingly into Equius' eyes, which are darting around, a result of him conditioning himself to never look a highblood in the eyes.  
Eridan laughs again, and pulls his hand away from Equius' eye, snapping his fingers to grab the other troll's attention. Equius' eyes lock onto Eridan's hand, watching intently as the seadweller brings his hand down to his own exposed bone bulge. He gently strokes it, ruffling the fins around its head.  
Equius can feel Eridan's eyes on him, and he glances back up to see the highblood staring intently at him, the smallest hint of a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

There's a cracking noise as Equius' sunglasses snap in half in his hand, their pieces clattering to the floor. Eridan bares his teeth viciously as he grins upon seeing fresh beads of sweat trickle down Equius' face.  
"You...are...fuckin' disgustin'," Eridan snarls, twisting his body on Equius' bulge as his hand begins to stroke more frantically on his own. "Disgustin' filthy landdweller. Sweaty freak. I should cull you, but, you're so...fuckin'...useful..."  
Eridan's starting to lose control of his actions as the seconds pass. The tip of his tongue is just visible as he bites down in an attempt to keep the lewd noises coming from his throat under control. His hand works faster on his bone bulge, and both the fins on his bulge and face are bristling with each stroke. Equius' breathing is getting heavier too as he watches the seadweller move on his bulge, using him like a toy more than anything else.  
Suddenly, Eridan's entire body seizes up, and he lets out a groan, releasing his genetic fluid onto Equius' chest. The larger troll glances down to see the white fluid, tinted just slightly with purple, slowly sink into his already sweat-drenched tank top. Despite his best efforts at restraining himself, he thrusts up gently into the other troll, just enough to bring another noise from the seadweller.  
Eridan stares him down, panting heavily. His nails dig into Equius' shoulders again, reopening the wounds that had already begun to scab over. He leans forward as best as he can, and his fins brush against Equius' cheek as he moans into the blue-blood's ear, "You want to fill me like a fuckin' bucket, don't you..."  
"That is...most crude, Eridan," Equius groans, even though it's true.  
"Shut the fuck up," Eridan snarls back. "I own you. I know you, and I know you want to. Go on. Fuckin' do it." He sinks his fangs into Equius' earlobe, and with a heavy groan the larger troll releases, his genetic fluid spilling from his bulge and filling the seadweller. Eridan shudders and moans loudly, pulling back from Equius' face momentarily to push himself down as far on the other troll's bulge as possible. His tongue lolls from his mouth as he twists his hips, his dignified attitude now gone and replaced with something more primal.  
But all good things must come to an end, and despite Eridan's best efforts to milk Equius of genetic fluid to the point of dehydration, eventually his release ended.  
Pulling himself off Equius' bulge, Eridan leans on Equius' chest, wrapping his scarf around the other troll's neck in a small and questionably out of character sweet gesture. His eyes flutter closed for a few moments, and Equius is not quite sure what to do.  
A few seconds later, though, Eridan's eyes open once more, and he seems to return to his usual self.  
"Not bad," he says, reaching for his striped pants as he stands up. He grunts slightly as he pulls them on, and suddenly stumbles and begins to fall. Working on reflexes, Equius leaps to his feet and grabs the seadweller before he can crash to the metal floor.  
Eridan shoots him a look as he steadies himself, then grudgingly mumbles, "Thanks." He resumes getting dressed, and once his belt is secured around his waist he begins to stride down the hallway back to the lab. However, he only takes a few steps before groaning in pain and leaning against the wall.  
Equius, who has now zipped up his shorts and is more or less presentable, quickly runs to Eridan's side and says quietly, "Highblood...if I may offer...I think it best if I carry you?"  
Eridan shoots him another look, then pauses and thinks for a few moments. "Fine. But take me back to my room. I'm not fuckin' goin' near the rest of them if this is gonna be the case."  
Carefully, so as not to injure him, Equius picks up Eridan and begins to carry him down the hallway. They make their way to the circle of transportalizers, and Equius steps upon the one emblazoned with Eridan's symbol. A zap later, and they're in Eridan's room.  
"All right, you can put me down now, freak," Eridan says once they enter his room. Equius is quick to obey, and once his feet touch the floor Eridan heads for his wand pile, where he sprawls out upon it and lets out a sigh.  
"Get out," he says, dismissing Equius with a wave of his hand. Equius nods in obedience, and backs out onto the transportalizer once more.  
He zaps into the main room once more, and heads to the transportalizer with his own symbol. Just as he readies himself to step onto the raised circle, he hears footsteps coming down the hallway, accompanied by a faint tap-tap-tap.  
Out of the shadows of the hallway steps Terezi, who sniffs the air curiously before a wide and distressing grin spreads across her face. She walks over to Equius, and leans right into his chest, sniffing again.  
"Had fun with Mr. Ampora?" she asks, snickering slightly.  
Equius attempts to stammer out an excuse, but finds himself unable to answer.  
"Heheheh. It's all right, I won't tell anyone," Terezi laughs, before turning and stepping on the tranportalizer for her own room.  
Once she's gone, Equius too zaps away for a change of clothes and a lot of towels.


End file.
